ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Facepainting
<-- back to powers New Version: Mystic face paint (current x5 to increase) Some people would assert that appearance is 99% of the battle. All performers know this, but, on very rare occasions, the practice is taken to new heights by an awakened creature. Mystical face-paintings grant the wearer some set bonuses passively. There are powerful bonuses to be had, but there are several limiting factors: only one face paint pattern can be worn at a time (no exceptions!); Face painting requires a mirror (in jacques's case, a courage roll will probably be made), make-up, water, and a cloth to apply; applying the makeup is an extended action with a period of two hours. Applying a new face paint mid-game costs a willpower. Mystic face painting patterns can be applied to teammates, but they won't do anything on on anyone but the mystic face painter. Pretty much the mystic face painter is learning to channel spirits from (probably the dreaming). In order to be summoned, and temporarily bound into the patterns, the face painter must enter a very particular mental state (like a cross between meditation and sleep) that others would need to be able to replicate, essentially requireing them to be mystic face painters as well. When the face paint is applied, the mime makes a roll of Appearance plus performance (difficulty 8), or appearance plus meditation (difficulty 6). Three successes completes the paint. 1) Death's Visage ''' The painter's head is painted to look like a skull. Under most circumstances, this looks almost cartoony, but when the wearer desires, he may transform the paint into a hellish visage that crawls off his face and into the target's imagination. They will see the mime distort in impossible ways, mutating and decaying before their eyes. System: Wearer gets a pseudo point in intimidation if they don't have a hard point in it. Wearer gets +path rating dice on intimidation rolls. '''2) Novice's Favor: The mystic face-painter's head is painted in black and white polka dots, about the size of a finger tip. This pattern is meant to channel the luck of the beginner. System: The face painter may re-roll any roll provided it is his first roll of that type in the game. 3) Thinking cap: A pattern that features a widow's peak-like arch extending from the forehead to the bridge of the nose, as well as runic club symbols on each cheek. System: Wearer gets a pseudo point in occult if they don't have a hard point in it. Wearer gets +path rating dice on occult rolls. This paint also puts a pseudo point into all primary knowledge skills that have no points in them. The wearer also gets +path rating to initiative rolls. 4) Harlequin's Crest: A haunting masque-like face paint with the unmasked areas covered in tight joker checkers. Very elegant. System:Wearer gets a pseudo point in acrobatics, escape artistry, and gymnastics if they don't have a hard point in them. Wearer gets +path rating dice on acrobatics, escape artistry, and gymnastics rolls. The face painter receives – 1 difficulty to dodge rolls. 5) Diadem of Splendor: An incredibly ornate face paint that would take hours to describe. It's very beautiful, though. System: When the wearer spends a willpower to gain an automatic success, he gains three successes instead.